


ashes to ashes

by cjr09



Series: A Collection of Eldemore Drabbles [5]
Category: Eldemore
Genre: ANYWAY you know if I have to be in pain so do you, I kill everyone, I was lookin through my google docs and stumbled upon some half finished fanfiction, LITERALLY, absolutely terrible, and NOT CANON, and by good I mean bad, and hers, and it was a kick in the teeth reading it again so you know it's good, and so, before now I mean, i'm dedicating this to Bena because she wanted this in the first place, i'm v surprised I never published this tbh, in terrible ways, including this one, now it is here, read it and weep suckers, rip them, so quite literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr09/pseuds/cjr09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all</p>
<p>fall</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>down.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	ashes to ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benathorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benathorn/gifts).



It wasn't what Willy expected the end of the world would look like.

 

He'd thought it would end in blood and fire, screams and gunshots echoing over the land.

 

It's quiet, instead.

 

It starts, of all people, with Caladaer.

 

Keeping Sorren's curse at bay takes it's toll, and it was only really a matter of time before he caught it, as well.

 

He locks himself in the greenhouse, barricades the door and windows- "Please," Cally begs, holding into his last shreds of sanity as he presses a hand to the glass, veins growing dark and eyes growing red, "I don't want to hurt you."

 

By the time they knock the door down Cally is swinging gently from a rope, lips already blue and dark veins standing out like a banner against his rapidly paling skin.

 

They bury him in the backyard and Vipen refuses to move from his place at it's foot, not moving, not eating.

 

Eventually he dies there, too, and Fenrir slowly digs the Elkrin's grave, whispering goodbyes and promises and everything else he never got the chance to say.

 

The world around them grows quieter and quieter- more deaths take the neighborhood, and the Sealer takes it upon themselves to visit every house, every abandoned creature, make sure everyone's getting fed and offering a watery smile and a hug to everyone they can- the ray of hope in the apocalypse.

 

They're human- probably, anyway, Willy never did think to ask- so they don't contract the curse, but it doesn't save them.

 

A few of the townspeople bring their body to their doorstep, head at an odd angle and dried blood at the side of their mouth.

 

It's almost how they look when they see a new pet- eyes wide, mouth open in an 'o' of surprise, if all the light of their life weren’t drained from it.

 

Sorren doesn't transform, which Willy is surprised and oddly relieved at, even as he rocks Rue through her sobs, face pressed into her ghostly hair- Sorren simply hold the Sealer’s body close and cries silently into their hair, and Fenrir watches with dead eyes.

 

The next day, they find him at the foot of Cally's grave, under the tree- where they've all been buried- veins black with the curse's poison and his own claws in his throat.

 

They bury him in the space left, next to Caladaer, and Delilah howls in pain until her voice gives out into pained, shrieking whimpers, and then nothing at all.

 

Rue flickers in and out of existence- _she's just a memory,_ Willy thinks morbidly as she forgets who they are for the seventh time that day, before vanishing again, _just a memory with no Ancient to guide her._

 

She doesn't come back, one day, and Sorren and Willy lie like they used to, curled up on the couch, and Sorren mourns the loss of his child- their child- and Willy has no tears left to give, lets the empty sadness wash through him like waves.

 

He feels like he's covered with wounds and someone splashed salt water on him.

 

Two days later, and they find Delilah and Fiore curled up together under the tree.

 

Willy's absurdly glad they finally worked out their differences as he buries his oldest friend.

 

He can't even bring himself to cry for her.

 

He finds Azara on their kitchen table, and he’s not surprised she’s the last to go.

 

“I didn’t mean it when I said I wanted you to die, you know,” he tells her, voice cracking, and lays the Rune Dragons’ body on the Sealer’s grave.

 

There’s no room to bury her, anymore.

 

He returns to the house and Sorren and Willy spend the rest of their time curled together on their bed, Muzu perched on their headboard, his burning blue eyes the only light in their room.

 

Willy holds on as Sorren writhes underneath the effects of the curse, tearing the bedding apart with his talons, sinking his claws into Willy's sides and drawing blood.

 

Muzu screams in alarm and pain, fluttering in panicked, crazed circles, and Sorren's wings curl around them both in an explosion of blood and feathers- the veins around Sorren's eyes are dark- a gross parallel to what he would've looked like as a trueborn- and Sorren raises a clawed hand to dig dangerously into Willy's neck, eyes mad and horrified all at once, and Willy whispers apologies and jokes and 'I love you's as his claws press ever deeper, blood spilling over and Sorren opens his mouth, terrified and unable to stop himself.

 

Muzu dives into the wall with a thud- _crack_ and the light in Sorren's eyes dies as he rips Willy's throat out.

 

He places his hand gently, shakily, on Willy's blood-stained cheek, coughing as the curse’s poison and bile rises in his throat, and he places his claws against his jugular in a mirror of his beloved.

 

“Together,” he whispers, and dies with the word on his tongue and ash in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> AHA are you in pain I know I am
> 
> As per usual let me know what you thought in the comments below and pls give me kudos like. I need. Please. Save me.
> 
> And if you have anything you want me to write send me a PM here or on Eld and let me know it! I'm always happy to write and take requests lmao


End file.
